Okami-san and the Bookworm at DWMA
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: What happens when Ryoko Okami (AKA Okami-San) goes to DWMA and meets Maka Albarn? Find out for yourself! SoMa and some hints of RyokoxRyoshi. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Okami-san and The Bookworm at DWMA: A Soul Eater and Okami-san Crossover Fanfiction

By SassySimoneEvans

_**A/N: Recently, I've watched the underrated anime show Okami-san and her Seven Companions (if you watch it, you will enjoy every part of it. So, check it out on Netflix. You won't be disappointed.) And I discovered that the list of Okami-san Crossover fanfics for it is pretty low. So, I decided to make a crossover between that and Soul Eater in which Ryoko goes to DWMA, befriends Maka and her friends, and actually opens herself up and tells them her stories about her pastimes in middle school and Otagi Academy working for the Otogi Bank. Also, Ryoko is a new meister trying to fit in this not-so-normal school. So, enjoy this story and give Okami-san some love!**_

_**PS: Maka will be telling the story of how she met and befriended Ryoko. Also, she's dating Soul. So, be on the lookout for SoMa fluff (and major hints for RyokoxRyoshi.)! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not on Soul Eater nor Okami-san and her Seven Companions.**_

* * *

_**PT. 1**_

_**Maka's POV**_

"Class, we have a new student joining us.", Professor Stein said as he twisted his head screw a couple of times. A couple of murmurs came from us, as we were eager to see who he or she was. Even Soul, who usually didn't care about new students, was up and eager. I even looked up from my book to see what this new student would look like. "Ryoko Okami, you may come in."

And then, she entered. Ryoko Okami. The coolest girl that I ever laid eyes upon.

Well, it looks like Soul has influenced me with his cool ways; seeing as how we're dating and all.

Anyway, when Ryoko arrived, I just had to stop and stare at how all the sheer coolness this girl had.

She came into the classroom with a narrowing look in her brown eyes; her long brown hair cascading down her back and tied up at the end of it. She donned a long black skirt that had been cut on the sides of it(and a white belt that was hanging on her hips.) and a matching black shirt with what looked like a red tie wrapped around the shirt(which sorta reminded me of my Spartoi uniform top that I was wearing.). On her feet, she was wearing beige knee-high boots and on her neck was a black collar necklace.

And that intimidating glare she had on her face said, "Don't mess with me. Or else."? It sorta looked like my serious look when hunting down Kinshins or studying for a test.

In fact, her appearance looked very...wolf-like; like she was the kind of girl who didn't take stuff from anyone. Kinda like...me.

It was kinda weird for me to compare this Ryoko chick to myself, but I couldn't help it.

Anyway, Professor Stein had introduced Ryoko to us and that she's an exchange student from Otogi Academy in Otogibana City and is a new meister here at the Academy. A new meister? I wonder what type of weapon she'll wield? Maybe a scythe like Soul. Or a chainscythe like Tsubaki. Or guns like the Thompson Sisters. With that attitude she has on her face, Ryoko could be an amazing meister. _Only, she won't be a better meister than me, of course.,_ I thought to myself.

"You can sit between Maka and Soul, Ryoko.", Professor Stein said.

I couldn't believe what he said! Ryoko is going to be sitting right **between **us! OK, I have to be cool about this...dang you, Soul and your ways of coolness!

"Right.", Ryoko said, as she went to her assigned seat.

After Soul scooted over for her and she finally sat down, I **_finally_** had a chance to see her up-close.

She looked athletic, seeing as how tone her arms looked. Also, her hands looked very nice as well. As for her chest...well, like mine, it's in lack of a better word.

That made me feel relieved, as it seemed like out of all the girls here in school, I was the only one that had lack of development in...THAT area. It was one of the things that would make me feel conscious about my body.

Before we became a couple, Soul would always make fun of it. Now, he doesn't do it anymore(Once in a blue moon, he'll do it when he's in his "Idiot Mode".). Besides, he's more into my "curvy hips" and "beautiful long legs" with "kissable lips" to add.

Anyway, Ryoko looked cool and all, but I wondered what her soul looked like? It's the shape of the soul that matters, after all. But before I could use my Soul Perception ability, Professor Stein began to clear his throat , causing me to clear my "analyzation" of Ryoko out of my head.

_OK., _I thought. _I have to analyze her soul later, but now, I have to deal with yet another dissection session with Stein. Wonder what animal he'll be poking around at **this** time._

"Today, we will be dissecting...", Professor Stein paused to unveil a blue curtain to show today's animal victim. It was a furry snow-white wolf with the cutest little eyes and a trembling tail. "This wolf I found in the forest this past week."

I felt bad for it because Stein was going to open it up and show the guts of the poor animal. But, what do you expect from a mad scientist with a screw in his head and scars on his face?

Then, Ryoko turned to me and said, "This teacher must be screwed up in the head if he's going to do that. Why would he do that to an animal?"

Inside my head, I was like, "_She talked to me! Oh, my Death! Keep it together, Maka!"_

But, on the outside, I said with a bored tone, "Well, you'll get used to it eventually."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? That I'll be stuck here at this school looking at animals suffer and die a horrible death?!", Ryoko said, her voice raising slightly.

"Will you quit freaking out, Ryoko?", I heard Soul say to her. "Just do like me: sit with a blank expression on your face like you just don't give a darn. All the cool people do it. "

Wow. My Death Scythe boyfriend had a point there. All Ryoko needed to do was calm down and not care about this dissection. And maybe I should do it too.

"By the way, the name's Soul.", he introduced. "And that cute girl with the book next to you is my meister slash girlfriend, Maka."

Ryoko then turned to me again and suddenly, I felt my cheeks burn. Ryoko was cool and all, but it just felt kind of embarrassing having my boyfriend introduce me.

But, Ryoko just smirked at me and said, "It's nice to meet you, Maka."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ryoko." was all I could muster up. I smiled at her and held out my hand to her in the name of gratitude. Despite being hesitant, she shook it anyways and smiled at me back.

Afterwards, we all had bored blank stares as our crazy teacher gutted out the helpless little animal.

* * *

_**And that's the end of Pt 1. Stay tuned for Part 2 of this story, where Maka and Ryoko get to know each other. Also, SoMa Fluff and Ryoko Sass will be there. I promise! **_

_**And remember to review! I love Reviews! The good ones, of course! **_

_**-SassySimoneEvans**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is part two to Okami-san and the Bookworm at DWMA, where after a horror-filled dissecting class, Sassy Ryoko reigns victorious, Ryoko and Maka get a heart-to-heart at lunch, and SoMa fluffiness ensues. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Part 2**_

_**Maka's POV**_

After class, Ryoko got up and left the classroom. But, I knew that I had to do something to know more about...well, everything. In other words, I had to get to know her. Soul Perception was an option, but I chose to do it when I finally got to know Ryoko. So, after telling Soul to meet me at lunch and giving him a well deserved peck on the cheek, I ran after the long-haired brunette to catch up to her.

"Ryoko!", I shouted as I ran across the hallways. When I finally saw her, she was confronted by none other than my loudmouth of a friend, Black*Star, and his weapon partner/girlfriend, Tsubaki.

"HAHAHA!", laughed my blue-haired ninja friend. "You can be as cool as you want to, Ryoko. BUT YOU CAN'T BE AS COOL AS THE ALL-POWERFUL BLACK*STAR! HAHAHA!"

"I don't know what you're saying, but will you quit shouting?", Ryoko snapped. "You're gonna blow out my hearing if you continue."

"WELL, I DON'T CARE! I'm a god and gods will never listen to stupid new girls like you."

Stupid?! Oh no, he didn't!

Aside from Soul, Ryoko was the coolest person in this school; in my opinion. And Black*Star has the nerve to call her stupid?!

I was going to Maka-chop him to oblivion for saying that, but she beat me to it.

And by beating me to it, I mean by punching him in the face. Hard.

_I didn't know that she could do that!, _I thought. _She's getting more cool by the second._

As Tsubaki ran over to see if Black*Star was OK, Ryoko passed them and went on her way.

I had to catch up to her, so I ran as fast as I possibly could until I**_ finally_ **got next to her.

"Hey, Ryoko.", I said nonchalantly.

"Hi, Maka.", Ryoko said back. "Weird class we had, wasn't it?"

I cringed at the memories of how bloody and mind-scarring the dissection was.

"Well, nothing says education than peering at the insides of an animal.", I joked.

As Ryoko giggled to my lame joke, I discovered something else about her. She was taller than me.

_So now, I have TWO people in my life who are taller than me._, I thought; as I was thinking about Soul and Ryoko being the only people who were taller than me.

"Anyway, that Black*Star kid was getting on my nerves.", Ryoko ranted, as she facepalmed herself.

"Well, try being his childhood friend.", I said.

"No way. You two are childhood friends?!" Her eyes grew wide.

"Yup. I think that I can get used to his arrogant ways because I grew up with him."

"Yeah. But, who was that girl who was with him?"

"What girl?", I asked.

"That one with the dark hair and blue eyes.", described Ryoko.

"Oh! That's Tsubaki. She's a weapon and one of my friends."

I then told her about how nice and kind she was.

"She kind of reminds me of my friend Otsuu.", Ryoko said, with her hands on her shoulders and looking up at the ceiling.

"Otsuu? What was she like?"

"She's this very nice girl who cleans and cooks and loves to repay favors for people."

"Oh. Is she beautiful?"

"Um, yeah. She is. She even wears a maid outfit to go with her beauty."

"Wow.", I said, picturing a pretty girl in a maid outfit and cooking for everybody. "Hey, Ryoko."

"What?"

"Do you think that you can handle Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

Just as Ryoko was about to say something, along came Soul; running towards me and giving me a hug.

"Soul!", I exclaimed, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Hey, Maka.", he said, his cheeks being flushed a little and releasing me from his embrace. "What up, Ryoko."

"Hey.", Ryoko greeted back, giving him a high-five.

"So, are you ready to eat lunch here, newbie?"

"Yeah. All of this talking is making me hungry."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

And off we went to the lunchroom to satisfy our hungry bellies.

* * *

_**At the**** lunchroom...**_

"So, what's on the menu this time?", asked Soul; as he looked at the menu. "There are so many choices, I can't decide!"

"Me too.", Ryoko said. "So many new foods for me to try."

"You've never had any American food?", I questioned my new friend.

"No. What does it taste like?", she asked.

I gasped and surprisingly, Soul did too.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD AMERICAN FOOD BEFORE?!", we both exclaimed.

"Um, it's no big deal.", Ryoko reasoned.

"Oh, it is a big deal! Don't worry, Ryoko.", I said, declaring that I would show her all the food that Death City had to offer.

A few minutes and a couple of choices later, Ryoko's tray was laden with pizza slices and french fries; along with a soda and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

Soul got the same thing and as for me, I got myself a Ceaser salad with crutons and blue cheese chunks, an iced tea mixed with lemonade, and a fruit salad topped with whipped cream for dessert.

As soon as we sat down, Ryoko ate her first pizza slice.

"So, how is it?", Soul asked her.

"It's good.", she responded after swallowing.

"Cool." was all he could say, before taking another bite of his pizza.

"So, Maka."

"Hmm?", I looked up from eating my salad. "What is it, Ryoko?"

"It's about this school.", she said with a frown. "It's just that I don't think that I can handle this school."

What?! She's doubting herself as a meister? She has potential and could totally make any weapon here a Death Scythe if she tried.

"It's just that in Otogibana City, I would beat up delinquents at Onigashima High with no problem at all. But, when my friend Ringo had looked up this school, I thought that if I could go here, I could be more stronger than I could ever was."

"Well, why do you doubt yourself?", I asked my brunette pal.

"It's just that when I heard that you guys could transform into weapons and kill murderers and psychopaths for grades, I got kinda creeped out. But, I had to be brave and try to survive this. However, while this could be good for me, it's kinda scary to go out, risk everything I strived for, and end up dead if all things fail."

I got what Ryoko was saying: That she was used to beating up delinquents back in Otogibana City, but now that she's in a school where the matter of life or death is at stake, it's kinda hard for a newbie like her to swallow that fact up. I remember Soul telling me that a while ago, when we were on a date. He said that sometimes, he worries that if anything fails while we were on missions, that he could lose his life. But, I reminded him that he was the weapon and if he did get killed, it would be for my protection.

But, this wasn't about Soul Eater Evans. This was about Ryoko Okami. The new girl from Otogibana City. If she wants to be a meister here, she has to get used to things like death and possible injuries.

"Listen to me, Ryoko.", I said to her, looking into her brown eyes. "You know that death is a part of life, right?"

"Yeah. I hear that all the time.", she responded.

"If you want to be a meister here at DWMA, you have to take risks, even if you don't want to die. I know that deep down inside of you, you're scared to die in battle. But, if you have courage inside of you, you can conquer that fear of death and show it whose boss."

"Yeah. Maka's right.", Soul finally said. "And all that goes for the weapon, too. It's the weapon's job to protect the meister. I have to take risks for Maka when she's in danger and if death's one of those options, oh well."

Hearing Soul say that made me reminisce about the time when we were in Italy. He took a blade to the chest and almost died...for me. That was one of the main reasons why I fell in love with him. He would always protect me no matter what happens.

Ryoko then took another bite of her pizza and as she did, I looked at her face. She looked determined to be stronger; like she was trying to get rid of something that was bothering her in her past.

After swallowing, she said to me, "So, let me get this straight. You're saying that if I want to fit in this new school, I have to take my fear of death head on?"

Soul and I nodded.

"Well, maybe I'll do that. Thanks, you guys."

"No problem. Cool guys always try to make newbies welcome.", Soul said.

"Yeah. I'm just giving you some pointers.", I said, taking another sip of my tea-lemonade drink. "Think of me as your walking, talking guide on how to survive this school. I will teach you everything you need to know. I'll show you the ropes of surviving Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"Again, thank you, Maka. I would've been lost if I didn't meet you." Ryoko then smiled, causing me to smile in return.

We then finished our meals until our bellies were full of satisfaction. Afterwards, when Ryoko left to go and find the library, Soul and I went to the big balcony; where we could see all of Death City from afar.

"Ya know, Maka, I've thought about something.", Soul had begun.

"Thought about what?", I asked.

"About how awesome it is to be your weapon and boyfriend at the same time. Remember how you used to swear off men as 'the worst possible things in the universe'?"

"Yeah. But, it was all Papa's fault, remember? He would cheat on my mom all the time and never stop doing it until it was too late.", I say, with my eyes narrowing at first, then softening. "I used to think that all men were like that ever since. Until I met you. You changed my perspective on the male species. There are exceptions out there and you were one of them."

"And afterwards, you turned me into a Death Scythe and together, we defeated Asura. Then, Kid became the new God of Death, I got promoted, and you became my girlfriend. Also, I'll never forget that first kiss we shared."

I blushed, thinking about how our first kiss was. It was chaste and I had to get used to Soul biting my lips with his razor-sharp teeth. But, it was worth it because I loved him and he loved me back.

"Speaking of kisses...", I say, before planting my lips onto Soul's; embracing his mesmerizing tastes of chocolate cake and pizza on his lips.

After that, I pulled back in order for us to catch our breath.

"Come on, Soul.", I say as I hold out my hand. "Let's go."

"Where?", he asked, as he grabs hold of it.

"To the library. I want to see how Ryoko is doing."

And to the library we went!

* * *

_**AWW! WASN'T THAT CUTE! SoMa FTW! **_

_**Anyway, in the next chapter, we see Ryoko in the library and Maka being her usual book-loving self and Ryoko talking to Maka about her Otogibana City/Otogi Bank/Middle School days. Also, hints of RyokoxRyoshi! **_

_**REMEMBER: R-E-V-I-E-W. It will good for you if you say something positive about this and other stories. **_

_**PS: MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS!**_

_**-SassySimoneEvans**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back to the wonderful story that is Okami-san and The Bookworm at DWMA. In this part, Maka finds her new friend Ryoko in the library trying to get some research on how to be a meister. There, Ryoko tells Maka about her life in Otogibana City, including her middle school days after the "incident" with a certain white-haired jerkface (whose name shall not be revealed) and being a member of the Otogi Bank. Did I forget to mention that there will be hints of RyokoxRyoshi while Ryoko is talking about her past? And as for you SoMa shippers, don't worry. There will be some fluff in this chapter too.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S: MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS(especially the end of it)**_

* * *

_**Part 3**_

_**Maka's**** POV**_

As soon as we got to the library, Soul decided that he should go and do something else besides being stuck with me in a library. Like taking a nap in the training area or in the music room with the giant piano to practice his next masterpiece. Either way, I was a bit disappointed, but I knew that there were other things my Death Scythe of a boyfriend could be doing. So, after receiving a kiss on the tip of my nose, he went on his way and I was the lone wolf in this library. But, since I'm an avid book reader and I know this place like the back of hand, I had no worries in finding Ryoko.

I knew that since she was a 1-starred meister, she would be on the bottom of this library, seeing as how 1-stars can only check out books on the bottom section, while 2-stars, 3-stars, and Death Scythes could enter the top of the library.

So it was no surprise when I finally found my long-haired brunette friend; sitting down with a small stack of books on the table she was sitting at.

Ryoko looked surprised when she saw little old me sit next to her, but she quickly calmed down and continued reading her book. I saw the book that she was reading and it looked familiar. It was _**The Complete Guide on How To Be a Meister: Book 1.**_ I had that book at home as well as the rest of the entire series.

Anyway, I could see that Ryoko was bored and confused as all heck, so she used a bookmark to mark where she was last reading and closed the book.

"Hey, Maka?", she said to me.

"Yeah?", I respond, looking at her.

"I want to know more about this meister thing. Sure, these books may be helpful, but I need more help from someone whose experienced in this type of thing. Someone like you."

"Why thanks, Ryoko.", I say, my cheeks turning pink. "Remember what I told you at lunch and you'll be making some weapon a Death Scythe in no time."

Then, I decided to change the subject because, not only was I getting tired of talking about meister-training conversations(which is weird for me.), but I really wanted to know about what Ryoko's life was like in Otogibana City.

"Hey.", I began. "I want to ask you something."

"Ask away, Maka.", Ryoko said in a nonchalant way.

"I want to know what your life was like in Otogibana City."

At first, it looked like Ryoko was surprised; like she didn't expect me to ask about her past life.

Then, she sighed and looked around as if to avoid other people listening. Thankfully, there weren't any people. It was just Ryoko and me.

And so, she began with her first year in middle school in Otogibana City following an incident that made her change schools.

"What happened?", I asked curiously. "What made you change schools?"

"Well, let's just say that somebody had hurt me...and then ruined my reputation."

"Was it a guy?"

"Yeah."

The thought of poor Ryoko getting hurt by some guy who then ruined her life in middle school made my blood boil. But, I decided not to push her on that memory; seeing as how she had a look on her face that said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

She then told me about how she and a girl named Ringo Akai became the best of friends. She told me that Ringo was the only friend whom she let into her world.

That, even though she was used to being alone, Ringo would always be there.

"She told me that even if no one believed me, she would be the one who does.", Ryoko said with a smile on her face.

"Wow.", I said in awe. "Now, that's a true friend."

"I know."

She then went on to talk about her 1st year in high school at Otogi Academy; in which she and Ringo were part of this club called the Otogi Bank.

"Otogi Bank? What's that?", I asked. "Was it like a club?"

"Yeah, it was.", Ryoko explained. "Only it was for the student council."

"What type of activities did you do in this club?"

"Well, we did requests for students and then afterwards, we returned the favor. Most of the requests involved my help."


End file.
